


what’s date tech

by lawltam



Series: next gen captains week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd gen captain america, Gen, Group chat, chat fic, day 1: meeting, god they’re back crackheads, next gen captains, ngc week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Terushima makes a group chat for the next captains.There’s a bit more bloodshed than anticipated.(next gen captains week, day 1: first meeting)





	what’s date tech

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! im literally so devoted to the next gen captains so i was ecstatic when someone approached me on tumblr telling me there’s gonna be a next gen captains week! 
> 
> all of my works are gonna be presented under chatfic, so i hope you all like it!

**great king:** wait so we’re actually doing this

 **big thigh big heart:** I guess. Bokuto really wants to, in any case.

 **hoot HOOT:** god PLEASE YES

 **hoot HOOT:** IVE BEEN ASKING FOR THIS FOR AGES 

**meowth:** SO HAVE I 

**meowth:** AND I KNOW I TECHNICALLY DONT HAVE A SUCCESSOR YET BUT 

**meowth:** I JUST KNOW THAT IT WILL BE A GODDAMN TRAINWRECK

 **meowth:** TERUSHIMA DO YOU PROMISE TO SEND SCREENSHOTS

 **teruteru-chan:** aye aye captain

 **Moniwa:** Is that a good thing…?

 **teruteru-chan:** ah… moniwa-chan…

 **teruteru-chan:** your entire year in this chat, has it taught you nothing?

 **great king:** why are you talking like that

 **great king:** you’re like ten

 **teruteru-chan:** iM ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER

 **meowth:** pretty much a child in my book 

**teruteru-chan:** geyser

 **Ushijima:** Back to the topic at hand.

 **meowth:** yessir

 **Ushijima:** Daichi, will you do the honours of creating the new chat room?

 **big thighs big heart:** I would if I knew how. 

**hoot HOOT:** god how do u even live

 **great king:** fine i’ll do it

 **teruteru-chan:** why don’t i do?? i actually have all the contacts?? 

**meowth:** ?!

 **meowth:** bros y’all seeing this

 **meowth:** terushima made a smart comment

 **teruteru-chan:** i’m LITERALLY ENROLLED IN COLLEGE PREP

 **hoot HOOT:** shit you have more brain cells than me

 **Moniwa:** An obvious fact. 

**Ushijima:** Burn. 

**great king:** TERU CHAN JUST MAKE THE CHAT

 

* * *

 

 **User Terushima Yuuji (teruteru-chan) has created a group chat.**

**User Terushima Yuuji _(teruteru-chan)_ added Shirabu Kenjirou _(shirabooboo)_ , Yahaba Shigeru _(yababy)_ , Futakuchi Kenji _(futachin)_ , Ennoshita Chikara _(no-shit-a)_ and Akaashi Keiji _(hoot hoot v2)_ to the group chat. **

**teruteru-chan:** HELLO FELLOW CAPTAINS 

**hoot hoot v2:** who is this

 **no-shit-a:** what is this

 **teruteru-chan:** !!! rude

 **teruteru-chan:** i’m terushima yuuji!! captain of johzenji high!! 

**no-shit-a:** oh yeah we went against you guys at the nationals qualifiers last year right

 **teruteru-chan:** yes!!!

 **no-shit-a:** and we totally beat your asses, right? 

**futachin** : omg

 **hoot hoot v2:** i second that omg

 **futachin:** i never thought the bench warmer of karasuno had balls

 **no-shit-a:** lmao thanks

 **no-shit-a:** who are you? 

**shirabooboo:** god a SAVAGE

 **shirabooboo:** hi bitches its shirabu kenjirou from supreme school shiratorizawa

 **yababy:** lmao you lost against karasuno though

 **shirabooboo:** so have you

 **futachin:** at least i didn’t lose to karasuno at qualifiers

 **yababy:** but you lost against us so….

 **yababy:** anyway i’m yahaba shigeru from seijoh 

**futachin:** futakuchi kenji from date tech

 **teruteru-chan:** what’s that

 **no-shit-a:** GO GO LETS GO LETS GO DATEKOU

 **teruteru-chan:** hHHOYL SHIT THATS A REAL SCHOOL??

 **futachin:** ???????

 **futachin:** YES??

 **teruteru-chan:** i want a cheer that iconic 

**hoot hoot v2:** okay before we get off subject 

**hoot hoot v2:** what’s the point of this chat

 **teruteru-chan:** oh yeah

 **teruteru-chan:** okay so basically our senpais want us to get along nicely instead of a bad rivalry

 **shirabooboo:** how would you know

 **teruteru-chan:** ?? the group chat??

 **yababy:** ???????????

 **teruteru-chan:** the one with all the captains?? 

**no-shit-a:** what

 **teruteru-chan:** oh shit do you guys not know

 **futachin:** know what

 **teruteru-chan:** omg

 **teruteru-chan:** the group chat!! with all the captains!! daichi, oikawa, ushijima, moniwa, bokuto and kuroo!!!

 **shirabooboo:** how the fuck did you get oikawa and ushijima in the same chat

 **teruteru-chan:** it wasn’t hard

 **yababy:** ??? how. 

**yababy:** oikawa literally hates him so much 

**teruteru-chan:** no omg 

**teruteru-chan:** theyre best buddies now

 **shirabooboo:** no

 **yababy:** how the FUCK

**futachin:** i don’t know much abt oikawa and ushijima 

**futachin:** but seriously what the fuck

 **shirabooboo:** watch your fucking language 

**hoot hoot v2:** that’s not 

**no-shit-a:** seriously akaashi theres no talking sense to them

 **shirabooboo:** excuse me 

**yababy:** you’ve been excused 

**shirabooboo:** i will seriously sever your head off at any opportunity yahaba

 **futachin:** omg 

**futachin:** the ust here is suffocating 

**shirabooboo:** nO

 **hoot hoot v2:** omg

 **yababy:** wtf is ust

 **teruteru-chan:** ahh innocence. 

**futachin:** we never finished intros

 **no-shit-a:** i was hoping nobody would notice

 **no-shit-a:** i’m ennoshita from karasuno

 **teruteru-chan:** given name???

 **no-shit-a:** classified info

 **hoot hoot v2:** it’s chikara

 **no-shit-a:** bRUH 

**no-shit-a:** akaashi i cant believe you’ve betrayed my trust

 **hoot hoot v2:** i’m akaashi keiji from tokyo team fukurodani. 

**futachin:** ??!??

 **futachin:** didn’t you guys go to nationals once????

 **hoot hoot v2:** many times, actually. two years in a row

 **yababy:** holy shit

 **hoot hoot v2:** yeah we’re much better than you all 

**futachin:** dUDE

 **yababy:** not false

 **teruteru-chan:** oof

 **shirabooboo:** yikes

 **shirabooboo:** well i’ve made it to nationals as well so

 **no-shit-a:** so have i, shirabu

 **yababy:** guess that means you’re not special

 **shirabooboo:** i will walk to fucking seijoh and beat you up 

**teruteru-chan:** sTOP

 **teruteru-chan:** I WONT HESITATE BITCH

 **hoot hoot v2:** to do what

 **teruteru-chan:** i will tell our senpais that y’all aint getting along

 **yababy:** ….

 **shirabooboo:** ….

 **futachin:** damn you two seek a lot of validation from ushijima and oikawa huh

 **no-shit-a:** isn’t it natural to want to get respect from your elders?

 **futachin:** yeah

 **futachin:** but they look up to them so much

 **hoot hoot v2:** aren’t you the same with moniwa?

 **futachin:** yeah but it’s like. yahaba and shirabu want it so desperately? like it’s all they can think about?

 **futachin:** idk i just want them to know that they’re more than ushijima and oikawa’s juniors and that they don’t need their validation to be good at what they do. 

**futachin:** or smth like that lmao idk man

 **teruteru-chan:** dude 

**shirabooboo:** i

 **yababy:** that

 **no-shit-a:** futakuchi…. are you being real deep or fake deep

 **futachin:** uhh both?

 **futachin:** i mean i never really had a need to earn validation from moniwa or smth

 **futachin:** and idk i guess it makes me upset that these two very capable volleyball players are lowering their self-esteem by constantly comparing themselves to their more experienced upperclassmen. 

**shirabooboo:** that… actually means a lot

 **shirabooboo:** thank you, futakuchi 

**yababy:** for me too, futakuchi. thank you. 

**hoot hoot v2:** i was unaware that futakuchi had enough braincells to formulate more than one sentence in a row

 **futachin:** dUDE

 **no-shit-a:** akaashi truly doesn’t give a fuck huh 

**teruteru-chan:** man those city folk are literally of a different level


End file.
